Garry Villette
Name: Garry "Garou" Villette Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior (12) School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: werewolves, wolves, astronomy, ice skating, ice hockey Appearance: Garry is of above-average height, being 5'11" tall. At 182lb, he is on the verge of being overweight, though the added weight is from a larger muscle mass after continued exercise and not from fat. He has long scruffy black hair that he ties back into a ponytail, with a fringe that just reaches the top of his eyes and nearly covers his matching color eyebrows. He has a thick black mustache and a thick black beard extending from ear to ear. His eyes are brown, although he likes to wear gold-colored contacts from time to time, purely for aesthetic reasons and not to improve his sight. His skin is fairly pale. When he was abducted, he was wearing a black T-shirt depicting a wolf howling at the moon, dark grey jeans and black tennis shoes. He had his contacts on at the time. Biography: Garry was born on September 4th 1989 to parents Maurice and Elise Villette in St. Paul, where he has lived all his life. His parents originally lived in Montreal, Quebec, before a transfer in his father's job saw them move to the Twin Cities area nine years prior to Garry's birth. He has two brothers and one sister: Michel, 22 and currently studying politics at the University of Minnesota; Noah, 17, a junior year at Bayview, and Stephanie, aged 15 and a freshman at Bayview. Only Maurice and Elise speak fluent French, their children speaking some of the language but preferring to use English. Life was comparatively normal for Garry and nothing major happened in his life until he was in his freshman year. One particular evening a couple of months after his 15th birthday, he decided to watch An American Werewolf in London, and thoroughly enjoyed the movie. The idea of werewolves and the mythology surrounding them intrigued the boy, and over the next couple of months, he scoured the Internet for more information on lycanthropy. After several months, the intrigue turned into an obsession. He started wearing darker clothes picturing wolves/werewolves, wearing gold contact lenses, and had even considered getting a tattoo of a wolf's head on the back of his shoulder. Garry doesn't believe that he is a werewolf, but he sometimes wishes that he really was one, or could turn into one without the whole 'mindlessly killing everyone in sight' aspect to it. Because of his strange interest, many of the other students consider him to be weird and give him a wide berth. Garry doesn't mind this, preferring to keep to himself when out of classes anyway. Despite his love of werewolves, he isn't a violent person at all. Garry is straight, but has no love interest as of yet. Due to Maurice and Elise being big supporters of the Canadian ice hockey team, the sport was big in the Villette household, and Garry was no exception. He was interested in skating and hockey way before he got into werewolves, and learnt to ice skate when he was 8. During his sophomore year, he tried out for and managed to get into Bayview's ice hockey team, much to his and his family's delight. As part of his interest in lycanthropy, he was intrigued by the different phases of the moon, which in turn sparked another great interest of his; astronomy. The mechanics of the planets, their orbits, what occurs during different eclipses and the stars fascinated him, and he would often stay up late gazing at the stars in the night sky. At Bayview, his strongest subject is biology, though he averages about a B+ in that. He also takes physics, art and English, scraping a C grade in each of those. His nickname is "Garou", deriving from the French term for a werewolf, loup-garou, and when playing on the ice hockey team, he jokes to himself that he's 'the wolf among the huskies'. Advantages: Garry is quite a strong person, so he'd be able to carry a heavy weapon without it slowing him down much. His strength would also allow him to hold his own if he got involved in a fight. Disadvantages: Due to his weird obsession, Garry has next to no friends and potentially a few enemies, so allies would be hard to come by. He isn't violent, isn't extremely intelligent, and is also a larger and easier target to hit due to his size. Designated Number: Male student no. 145 --- Designated Weapon: Ji Conclusion: Vampires are so V3, right B145? It's all about the werewolves now. Well, at least it's not ninjas again. And hey, he has a melee weapon, so maybe he can do some tearing and feasting on flesh or something. At least give us some howls. The above biography is as written by JamesRenard. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: N/A Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Garry, in chronological order. The Past: Pre-Game: *Browsing V4: Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Garry Villette. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!